galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
Overhaul Hullo! I've just given your Main Page a bit of an overhaul, similar to the current new Wikia wiki style. Feel free to revert if you don't like it, but it should make it easier to add stuff :) Kirkburn (talk) 18:29, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! PS. Nice monaco skin! Kirkburn (talk) 20:58, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Change the featured article? Could we change the " Featured Article" I try to change it to a different Moon/Rune Angel, but I am a bit confused how the code is linking to the image and everything ells. D: I'm tired of seeing Anise on the home page XD. But if not going to change it then that fine I suppose. (but i'll try and learn how to chang it.) Kari+ 18:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, we could do that. Do you have a suggestion for what the article should be changed to? -Amakase 10:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Well to bad it can't be code in a way that it can change on each refresh. Um well i don't mind who it will be but I suppose we could do Apricot or Tac? 01:14, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I must say I'm agree to the previous opinions, but either way, is there any way to change it ourselves? Or is there any guide to do it? Rico S 09:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::You guys can edit the page at Template:Featuredarticle. I'll try to get to it later, but if you want to just go ahead, that's fine too. I noticed that the formatting of the site seems to be off if I'm not logged in, I'll have to look into that and see about fixing it too. -Amakase 14:17, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I can see one of the bugs, and it messes with the featured article template. The background color seems cannot change after edited. I've tried to edit it to match Apricot Sakuraba profile and because of this, I had to revert it back to the previous version. Please look into it. Rico S 15:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Background Color Issue Recently I've noticed that the background color of this Wiki changed to white if I changed the site layout into "MonoBook" in my preferences menu. Please look into it. Regards, Rico S 16:14, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for bringing it to my attention. I did that so that it wouldn't only be partly correctly colored. For example, the preferences page was hard to read before due to the change in font color but not the color of the preferences pages. I was thinking I'd put together a more complete coloring scheme for it before reimplementing the custom colors. -Amakase 00:31, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :) I'm working on a new code for the home page to look more attractive and cool looking. Kari+ 04:11, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Tab category Why is GA wikia set up to Entertainment tab instead of Video Games tab. There would be more view and more chance to run into this video game over on the video game tab :(. Kari+ (talk) 01:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : Perhaps it is because the GA Wikia doesn't only provide information about the trilogy games. Rico S (talk) 11:00, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : I agree with Rico S. I think it's fine because this isn't a wiki just about the games. In fact, I think most people outside of Japan would be more familiar with the anime or the manga rather than the games. -Amakase (talk) 23:49, January 30, 2013 (UTC) : I think Entertainment tab may be same as Video Games tab. Muhammadrizkya (talk) 09:17, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ga anniversary Few upcoming updste it seem for GA anniversary. mobile game. ep reairing on tv. Kanan did a few promo art will update eventually to the wiki( kari)